1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with Adobe RGB coverage of the color space over 99%.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color space describes the range of colors that a display device can display. The common color space standard is sRGB (standard RGB) color space defined by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) and Adobe RGB color space defined by Adobe. Generally, the higher the color space and the color space coverage of the display device are, the better the color reproducibility is. To a liquid crystal display device, the color performance mainly depends on the coordinated results of the light spectrum and the transmission spectrum of color filters. As display technology develops rapidly, the display device is not limited to a monitor or a TV and, thus, the demand for extreme color performance increases. Accordingly, to improve the restricted color space of the current techniques is a significant objective in the field.